Untouchable
by AinCullen786
Summary: There is a new girl in La Push. The pack finds her being chased by a vampire. What could this innocent girl have anything to do with a vampire? And how does she know Carlisle? And SETH IMPRINTS? SethXoc. Carlisle is a bigger character later in story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! so I had post this story before but I felt like it need to be changed so I took it off, so I could fix it. Its not perfect (Duh.) but its..... ok, in my POV.  
Also, i wanted to make this clear so there is no confusion this is after Breaking Dawn. Everything is the same, but the pack. I mean, that they are not 2 different packs; its just one and Jake is the Alpha. Sam's just a fatherly figure now. Any other questions just send me a message. Thanks.**

Seth's POV

It's days like this that I love. You can smell the danger in the forest. I was running past so many trees, the smell of a vampire getting stronger, the sound-was that panting- getting louder.

WHAT WAS GOING ON?

When I got close enough, I saw it. There was a vampire and a girl, who's face I couldn't see.

He grabbed her and said "Let's go back and I'll pretend this never happened." I could tell he was not breathing, because if he was he would have smelled me.

" I would rather die, than to back with you." she spat in his face.

Right then Jacob and Sam appeared behind me. The vamp sighed, his head went up and he ran. Jacob and Sam went after him.

- Seth, makes sure the girl is okay. -Jacob said through his mind.

The girl fell to the ground hard. She tried getting up but her outfit was really..... weird. It was a long red detailed skirt with a red detailed top to match, and a scarf that lightly went around her head. I took a involuntary step forward and stepped on a twig making a _crunch _sound. Then her head went up. I saw her face. Her tan face, huge, light, light brown eyes filled with fright, she was scared to death. I have never seen such a beautiful person so scared. I felt this concern for her, what is it is, seems fimilar.

Then it hit me. I imprinted. Did I imprint? I have seen it through everyones' eyes - well the ones who have imprinted. So, I guess I did imprint. When the girl moved I got my attention back to her. She tried getting up, but couldn't. she grabbed the branch behind her, hoping it would give her some support. It worked for about three seconds before she fell. I wanted to go and help her, but would she think when she sees a big dog-like creature in front of her. She is already terrified by the vamp. Wait, how did she know the vamp? I needed to talk to her.

I ran to the closest place where I might my pants. I found them by some tree. I grabbed them in my mouth and ran back to the same spot. I phased back and quickly put on my pants. When I looked at her it seemed like she had given up. I walked over to her and said "Hey, do you need any help?" she looked at me more terrified than toward the vamp.

She moved a little, but I could tell it hurt because she moaned in pain. Then I asked her, "Are you alright?" I ran up to her to see what was wrong with her.

"I don't know," She sounded so beautiful. so continued "My ankle, I think its broken."She looked down at it all worried. I looked down at her ankle.  
"have you tried getting up?" I asked showing my sincere concern. "Yes, I did, but I fell over." she sighed. I extended my hand "Here." I said impiling to get up.

She grabbed my hand static going through my body. She got up carefully. Then, she was abou to fall again, but I caught her.  
"Thanks" the angel said smiling. My heart rate went up. "no prob." I answered cooly. I hesitated to put my hand around her waist_, suck it _up I told myself. I felt all tingly  
when I put my hand around her waist and she put her hand around my waist. My heart rate went up once again.

" I'll take you to Emily's she can help with your ankle." I told her as she started limping. "thanks for helping me" she said smiling, she was so cute.

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"Seth Clearwater, you?" I told her. I was dying to know the angels name.

"Anne" she said. Was she purposely not telling me her last name? "umm.....this might sound werid, but where am I?" she sounded so confused.

" we're in La Push." I told her. she still looked so confused. "In Washington" Her eyes went wide, if that was possible considering how big her eyes were"why?" I asked. " where are you from?" she hesitated to answer but then she said," I'm from southern California."

wow, thats far. "what were you doing in the forest?" I asked. Didn't she say she wouldn't go back with the vamp.

" I was in Organ on business with my mom and some wacko started chasing me and I got lost in the forest." Okay, then I could tell she was lying. Damn, she was good at it.  
Who is she? Then she tripped over a stump, or a tree root or something, and I put my other hand around her and caught her again.

" Are you alright." I said holding her up.

She nodded, shaking. " Are you sure?" I asked on more time. Obviously she wasn't. All of a sudden she fainted. My mouth dropped as she there, head back, limp in my arms.

I heard her breathing, so she should be alright. I swang her legs over and in a brindle position and carried her to Emily's. I was planning on taking may sweet time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seth's POV!**

When I got to Emily's, Quil, Jake, and Sam came up to me and said "Who's the girl?" and all I could so was smile and they got it. Then Embry comes up and says

"Well, you didn't have to kill her, ya know." I growled and said "I didn't kill her!" I looked down at her and said "she fainted." I looked up and said "What did you find out about the vamp? Anne was with him." I need to know about him. Maybe, I could get to know Anne better.

"So," Sam said "Anne's her name" And all of them started laughing like little girls. "Seriously" I said.

"Well nothing, really. When we caught up to him, all he said 'I'm just here for the girl and I'll leave'" I looked down at Anne and whispered "you didn't let him go, did you?" I was worried.

"Of course not" Sam said "Why would we let a vamp walk into our territory and just let him leave?"

"So, he is gone, right?" I asked just to make sure.

"Duh, what is with you?" Jake said.

"That vamp" I said "he wanted Anne and she said she'd rather die than to go back with him."

What did he do to her? They all looked at her.

"What is she wearing?" Embry said.

"I don't know, who cares?" I paused "where's Emily?"

"Oh, she's inside" Sam said. "But before you go, we found a bag, we think its her's." He held up the huge duffel bag. "Looks like she was running away." I grabbed it, carrying it under Anne.

I went inside and said "Emily!" She came in the room, "Oh, my!" she exclaimed.

"This is Anne" I said "She's my imprint." Emily smiled. "She might have broken her ankle."

"Oh, bring her in here" she started walking into the guest room. I walked in putting the duffle bag down on the side of the room, and walked over and put Anne on the bed. I looked at her; she couldn't be more than what 13, 14 years old. She looked so innocent. Why was she planning on running away? I didn't buy that story she told me. I thought about it all I could come up with is that she was secretly trying to run away from the vamp and he found out and went after her. Then again it's just a theory.

Emily looked at me. She said "Don't worry, I'll take care of her." She smiled at me and I smiled back and walked out. Then, I heard Leah say, "WHERE IS HE?" Was I in trouble? I came into sight. "There you are" Leah said. "I heard you imprinted, so, where is she?"

She had some twinkle in her eyes in her eyes. Why would she be happy to see my imprint? "See my imprint?" I asked. She nodded. I gave her a confused look, but she wouldn't explain why. So I continued "she's inside, she fainted." "Oh" was all she said her expression dropped slightly, but then she rushed in.

I followed her. I saw Leah in the guest room with Anne her jaw dropped.

"Huh?" Leah said really low.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" she said "I've seen that outfit somewhere"

I went over to her and closed her mouth. "Hey Leah," Emily said, binding Anne's ankle. Anne looked so relaxed. I wonder when she'll wake up. "Come on" I said. "Let her sleep."

Sam came in, "We have to go on patrol."

* * *

The next day I came to Sam's house early to see if Anne woke up. Emily and Sam where already up, when I got there. "Is she awake?" I asked anxiously. They shook their heads. My expression fell. "But," Emily said. "She's in there if you want to see her."

I wanted to see her so badly. When I opened the door, I saw her more clearly now than before because of the brightly lighted room. I walked up to her bed at sat down on the chair beside it. Emily must have changed her clothes, she was wearing regular p.j.s. Her hair was more visible, it was so long, it must have gone to her waist.

Unexpectedly, my hand went to her face and she rubbed her head against it. I quickly took my hand away. Her eyes fluttered a little, and then she opened her eyes. SHE WAS AWAKE! She sat up.

"What's going on?" she sounded scared. "Where am I?" Before I could answer, I heard Sam's whisper. 'Seth, what's going on? What's wrong?'

"we're fine." I told him

'Do you want me to come in?'

"no"

"Anne," I told her "calm down it me, Seth. Remember?" It took her some time but then she said "oh" she said then she sighted of relief. "Is that my bag?" she asked.

I got up and picked up her bag and gave it to mumbled a thanks. Aw, she's so cute. She looked through it, squinting her eyes. When she found what she was looking for her eyes lightened. She held out a glasses case? She opened it and held out the black rimmed glasses and put them on.

"There," she said. "Now I can see" she smiled. She was so cute. She looked around and

said "where am I?" I laughed; it took her some time to ask that. "You're at Emily Uley's home" Not that I expected her to know who that was. "oh....k?" she said. She got out of bed and fell over I caught her quickly.

"Are you alright?" I asked. I held her up.

"I forgot about my ankle." She said.

"Emily bounded it up for you" that's when Emily walked in.

"Hello, Anne, it good to see your up. You must be hungry. Come I've made breakfast." Emily said smiling and Anne smiled back.

"Thanks for helping me yesterday" Anne told her. Emily smiled at he and said "no need to thank me, just promise you'll eat something." She left toward the kitchen.

I help Anne limp to the kitchen. She grabbed a chocolate muffin and nibbled on it.

Sam came in and said "Everyone will be here soon." Anne looked confused, and then looked at me for an explanation. "You'll see" I told her. After she finished her muffin she went to get ready.

I went outside to see where the pack was. They were outside chatting.

"What's going on" I said. Then all of them went "HEEEYYY" They all started laughing. They continued "Where's" they paused looking at each other,"Anne!!?" they exclaimed. "our little Seth is all grown up"

"Very funny, guys" Could there teasing get any more immature. "chilax, dude, we're just joking" Embry said.

"Sure, just don't make a fool out of around her 'kay?" They all started laughing.

'like we'd give up a chance like that' Paul said while laughing

'yeah, really' Embry agreed

'Come on, guys that's not fair' Jake said

'Thank you' I said.

'Then what are we supposed to do?' Quil asked. These guys were just getting difficult.

I growled and said 'MAKE SOMEONE ELSES LIFE DIFFICULT, NOT MINE!'

'Fine' Quil said low

'God' Embry said offened

'Take the fun out of everything' Paul mumbled.

"You guys, I'm hungry, let's go inside and eat." Paul said. When I got inside I saw Anne and Emily talking and laughing. Anne was wearing jeans and a blue top and her hair was slightly damp. Anne smiling and laughing with Emily made me smile. Then I heard monstrous chewing noises, obviously, the pack was eating.

I went toward them grabbing a slice a toast, I loved Emily's toast. All of a sudden Paul

and Embry started fighting over the last muffin. "I better see what's going on" I heard Emily say. She got up and said "Paul, Embry, just split it."

I glanced at Anne; she was limping here to see what the commotion was all about.

She laughed and said "Do they always fight like this?"

"Worse" I replied, which only made her laugh harder. I loved her laugh.

"There just like my brothers" Anne said

"You have brothers?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have four older ones, even though I'm the youngest, I was the most responsible out of all of them." Anne said proudly.

Emily came toward us, rolling her eyes. "They finally settled down" Emily said. Then I heard Anne giggle. She was too cute.

"Oh," I said. "Anne, this is Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jake. Everyone, this is Anne"

"hi" Anne said. "hey, sup, and hi" was the packs' reply.

I looked around and said "There's also my sister and a few others, but I don't know where they are."

Anne shivered. "Are you cold?" I asked her. "yeah, just a little, I'm going to go grab a jacket." She said limping toward the guest room. She came back with a little jacket that was purple.

"Don't you guys ever get cold?" ahe asked about us being shirtless.

"No, but why do we make you feel uncomfortable?" I asked teasing her.

"No, it's nothing like that; I mean I grew up with 4 older brothers, plus their friends, thinking they were all macho and tough." She chuckled. I mentally sighed.

"Were they?" I asked curiously.

"Well, my older brothers are protective of me, for some weird reason, so basically, yeah." She answered. I wonder what they would protect her from, considering the vamp. Well it could have been boys around her or something like that. It would be more reasonable; she is beautiful.

We went to the other room and sat down on the couch.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

She giggled and said "I'm 13, you?"

"I'm 16" She gasped and said "really?" she was shocked. "I thought you were 20."

"I get that a lot, but no" she didn't seem upset that I was older, not that I thought she would, she had grew up with so many older guys. I felt the jealousy rise inside. I decided to distract myself, but how?

Then Anne asked me, "What grade are you in?"

"10th grade, you?" I said. I expected 8th grade or something but I was wrong.

"Me, too" she smiled. "What, really?"

"Yeah, I skipped 3rd and 6th grade" wow, she must be smart. I looked down and saw her hands, how did I miss that? There were large designs up her arms.

"What are those?" I asked pointing to her hands. She looked down and said "Oh, these are henna tattoos, they symbolize a celebration." She said grinning.

Huh? Now I was confused. She tattoos her hands when there is a celebration.

"Are they permanent?" I asked her seriously.

"Oh, God No," she said laughing. "My mother and father would disown me if I had a real tattoo. These fade in about a month."

Was she always so smiley?

"What are you celebrating?" I asked. Maybe that would explain the outfit she had on yesterday.

"Oh, my brother's wedding" wow, that's pretty important, but that doesn't explain the vampire. Was she lying, she had lied before, why wouldn't she lie now?

"How old are your brothers?" I asked.

"It was my eldest brother's wedding and he is 26, the next one is 22, then 20, then 17. There is also Aaron, he is one of my brothers friend, and he is 17."

She has been around a lot of older guys, maybe that is why her brothers are so protective. Maybe if I told her I told her I was a werewolf and I kill vampires, she  
would just trust me and tell me the truth. IF ONLY! She would probably just run away screaming 'monster'.

Then Leah walked in, "Seth, where are my notebook?"

"Which one?" I asked. Like could keep track of her notebooks, she had so many!

"The blue one"

"The first drawer in your desk." I remember I needed paper so I took her notebook.

"Oh," Leah said acting all surprised. "who's this?" she looked at Anne as if she didn't know.

I sighed and said "Leah, this is Anne. Anne this is Leah, my sister." Anne waved and smiled saying "hi"

Leah actually smiled back and said "Hey" she paused and said "where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen," I said "probably talking"

She smiled and said " 'kay" as she walked in to the kitchen.

" She seems nice" Anne said.

I gave her the you-gotta-be-kidding look. Which made her say "Wait, until u really get to know her."

All of a sudden i hear a thump. I smelt blood. Anne had hit her ankle against the corner of the couch. Anne started breathing hard " Are you okay?" I asked, trying not to freak out.  
She smiled and said "It seems like you say that a lot."

"You didn't answer the question" I said firmly. "My ankle" was all she could say before everyone burst in yelling "Are you guys alright?", "You guys okay?", and "What happened?" all jumbled together. Emily ran through, "Anne" she said. "Are you alright?" Anne paused and answered "I don't know?" THAT WAS NO HELP! Emily examined her ankle and took a thick cloth and pressed it against Anne's ankle. Anne groaned. "The bleeding is not stopping." She paused and said, "We have to take her to a hospital.

"Please," Anne pleaded "no hospital."

"What, why?" Sam said.

"No time for questions" I exclaimed.

"We have to take her to Carlisle" Jake said. Anne's eyes went wide and her heart rate went up twice as fast when Jake said Carlisle's name. Did she know him?

I picked Anne up bridle position and put her in the car. Sam sat in the passenger seat, and Jake drove. Jake drove fast, as I held the thick cloth against  
Anne's ankle.

* * *

When we got there, Edward was waiting for us. Carlisle was ready, his gloves on and everthing. I quickly brought Anne, she reated her head against my chest. I put her down on the couch. Carlisle standing right next to me. I went to Edward "How did you know we were coming?" she looked at me and said _"_ I heard you, guys coming._"._ "Oh, yeah." was all I could say.

"So, that's your imprint."

" Her names Anne"

Then Bella came down, "what going on, Seth." she said. "Anne hurt her ankle when she was being chased by some vampire. Anne's my imprint" I said. Renesmee in Alice's arms  
came running into Jake's arms.

I looked at Anne, while Carlisle put a brace around her ankle. Alice came from behind me and said "she's going to be alright, ya know?" I jumped slightly. Alice must know about Anne.  
"Alice, do you see anything about Anne?" I asked curiously.

"um......Not really, I'm guessing she's gonna be around you guys a lot." she said thinking. "She has a myspace.I'm sure you could hack that." she giggled. Alice knew that I was good with computers. Hacking a myspace isn't hard, but you have to know what your doing. **(A/N: No I don't really know how to hack a myspace.)**

Carlisle came up to me taking off his gloves, "Luckly, the bleeding stopped and I put a brace on her ankle. Her ankle is fractured a little, but with the brace she will be able  
to walk better." I sighed in relief. He laughed and said, "She's going to be fine. It was just a small cut and a very tiny fracture. Oh, I gave her so medication, so she will be asleep for 4 hours or so."

I walked over to the couch and picked up my sleeping angel. "Thanks a lot" I said smiling "No problem" Carlisle said. "Bring her back, if anything happens."  
Hopefully, nothing would. I took her to the car, when Jake said bye to Renesmee.

When we drove back, I kept Anne on my lap. I was focusing on her breathing. She was so relaxed. I sighed. When would she know that she is mine and I am her's.  
Hopefully, soon.

*****************************************************  
**A/N I have a lot more to type, but I'm tried of typing LOL  
Keep on reading!!!!! Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

SETH"S POV!

I tucked Anne in bed. I was just about to leave, Sam came in and said "Don't worry, if she wakes up we will call you" I sighed.

"Can I wait a little longer?" I asked, looking at Anne. "Sure" Sam replied.

Sam left. I watched as Anne slept. She was so innocent. Curse the vampire for hurting her. Her laptop case caught my eye.

'Alice' I thought. I grabbed the laptop, opened it and started to get passed her firewall. Shockingly, there was another. I got passed that, a smile appearing on my face.

I wonder how she did that? She must have had help, but then they would need her password- which I cracked.

Anyway, I got passed all the nonsense she put in and finally got into her myspace. I first checked her messages, the ones she sent. The one that caught my eye  
was one titled 'ENGAGED'. Must have been her brother's engagement. Once I clicked on it I saw big caps:

_  
OMG!!!!!! YOU WONT BELIEVE THIS!!!!!  
This guy found out about me turning 13 and he wants  
us to get MARRIED!!!!!!!_

I was shocked! For the love of God, she was only 13! Was she was happy or mad about this? I read on:

_Why are my parents making me do this?????  
I'm only 13!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED!!!  
I talked to my mom about it and she said she  
wasted her life marring young. HELP ME!!!!_

_-Anne  
_

I went to the reply and clicked on it:

_OMG!!! Anne, I don't know what to say. From your  
point it seems bad, but if look at it from your  
parents point, they probably couldn't be more happier.  
Know this Anne, he does anything WRONG dump  
his sorry ass!!!!  
_

I was beginning to like this girl.

_Now back to my real question. IS HE CUTE???  
-Julia  
_

Now I don't. I clicked on the next one.

_Here is a picture  
_

I clicked on it. I was not expecting this. IT WAS THE VAMP!!! SHE WAS GOING TO MARRY A VAMP!!! IT WAS THE SAME ONE IN THE FOREST!

_Julia, I overheard him say something and I am NOT marrying him!!!  
I AM NOT!!!!!!!!! Ethan will get me out of this!  
-Anne  
_

WHO IS ETHAN!!!????? I quickly clicked on the next one.

_Well, Anne, lets hope your brother will get you out of this._

Oh, he is her brother!!

E_xcuse my girlie moment, but OMG HE IS SO HOT!!!!  
Sorry, now I can tell you don't want to tell me  
what he said, so I'm thinking that it is really bad!  
(knowing you that is). My advice, RUN, fake your death,  
tell him you moved. Whatever you do, do something!  
DON"T JUST SIT THERE!!!  
lots _of_ love,_  
_-Julia  
_

Wow, Anne has been through so much. I went to the next one!

_I'm going to run. I got all my brothers and there friends with me.  
There going to get me as far away as possible. I'll email you  
and everything. I love you! Your my best friend!!  
-Anne  
_

I undid everything from history so she wouldn't be able to know that someone was checking her messages. I closed up the laptop and put everything away.  
I walked up to Anne. I kissed her lightly on the forehead, electricity moving through my body. And just sat there processing everything.

I couldn't stop thinking about those messages.

Anne was going to marry that vamp, but she didn't because of something he said-WHAT DID HE SAY?  
Then her four brothers and their friends helped her run, but the vamp found out and he chased her down. That explains what he said, "I'm just here for the girl and I'll leave"  
Weren't her brothers supposed to be protecting her. Then again, it was a vampire so _anything_ could have happened. It was time for me to leave, we would talk in the morning. I got outside and Sam came up to me, "Seth, What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"I have seen the moments through your eyes on patrol, you don't think you can trust her."

I sighed. "Sam, it is not that I don't trust her. It's that she doesn't trust me. And I don't think she will 'till she knows"

"Do what you have to, minus the injuries on her part" Sam chuckled and I smiled "Hey" Sam continued. "you think we should enroll her in La Push High? ya know, Summer's ending  
and it doesn't seem like she is leaving"

"How did you know she was in high school?" I asked.

"I might have overheard, just a little" he smiled

"whatever , I'll talk to her about it tomorrow. call me if she wakes up."

"'kay, I will." I fell asleep dreaming of Anne!

* * *

I got up early, on a SUMMER day, and went to Sam's. I was surprised that Leah was not home, where could she be? Probably, harassing some boy. Poor guy. I feel sorry for him.

When I got to Sam's I was shocked. Leah was there, and she was laughing and getting along with Anne. MY ANNE! SHE WAS AWAKE!

She looked at me and said, "Hey, Seth." my heart rate went up at the sound of her voice saying my name. Leah had to come in and ruin my moment.  
"Hey, lil bro."

I waved coming over. I wanted to hear what they were saying. They were making plans to go to the mall. Typical Leah, but with Anne? What did Anne do to her?  
Then I noticed that Anne had made the plan, saying she needed to see the town. I would take her. it would be like a date. I can see it now.

I came back to reality, when Leah threw a pillow at my face. That made Anne giggle. I mentally sighed. They were going tomorrow.

"Anne," Leah said. "I know this store that has clothes that would look really nice on you." Anne smiled and said, "really" Leah nodded.

"This is going to be so much fun."Anne exclaimed.

"Nice to see you two getting along." I said not really meaning it.

"Seth," Anne said. Once again, making my heart rate go up. "I told you that Leah was nice."

"Still can't believe it" I mumbled. Leah throw another pillow at me yelling "Shut up". I dodged the pillow. She growled a little. Then, Anne started laughing.

"Hey," I said. "I just came here to ask Anne something, not to be pelted by pillows." I told Leah.

"What do you want to ask me?" Anne asked.

"well, school is starting soon and we were wondering if you wanted to enroll to our school." Her eyes lit up.

"Really, that would be so much fun." she exclamied grinning. This girl had to be an angel, who thinks school is fun?

Then Leah had to but in again. "Wait," she said "if you will be going to our school with us, you should stay with us too."

For the first time, I was acutally agreeing with Leah. "Really?" Anne said. She sounded excited. "Yeah" Leah and I both said.

"Won't your parents mind?" she souned so worried, it was cute.

"It is just our mom," I said. "and I don't think she will mind."

Anne grinned. Leah started talking again. "This is going to be is going to be fun." Anne gatheres her thing, and Leah helped her. While I explained to Emily why Anne was staying with us.

Emily waved goodbye while, as I drove off with Anne and Leah

talking about tomorrow. BUT, atleast I will get to know Anne better. She is going to be living with me!

* * *

**KAY!  
**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

************

Seth's POV

I woke up to the sound of Leah's voice, "Anne, WAKE UP!"she yelled. I bet it shook the house.

"Leah" Anne Said back, " I'm already up, no need to wake the whole entire town"

15 min. later,

I heard Leah's car back out of the driveway and they were gone. Today was going to be a very long day!

Time to go on patrol.

************LEAH"S POV**********************

Today is going to be so much fun! Who knew that I would like Anne, who knew Anne likes me? I wanted to be friends with her  
I drove to the mall, because Anne is four years younger than me and she doesn't even have her permit yet.

"Where are we going first?" Anne asked.

"The nearest mall." I gave her the obviously tone.

"Great!" she exclaimed.

-When we got there-

* * *

The town mall was not small but it wasn't like Port Angeles.

"Wow," Anne said "Where are we going to start?"

"I don't know. What stores do you like?"

"ummm........." Anne paused. "Is there a Hollister here?"

"Really?" Hollister is okay just a little too girly, but good for Anne

Anne rolled her eyes, grbbed my hand and said, "Come on!"

-3 hours of shopping later- ***************************************

" Let's hit the food court!"

"I'm starving!" Anne exclaimed. I laughed.

"'kay, now what do you want to eat?"

Anne scanned the area.

"PANDA EXPRESS!" Anne was adorable, I couldn't but laugh.

"Calm down Anne, it not going anywhere" Anne inhaled then exhaled and said "I'm calm, happy?"

"yes" I said

Once we got our food, we got our drinks from Starbucks and I payed close attension to what Anne was getting. I do not want coffee in her.  
Luckily, she ordered a strawberry and cream Frappeicino, while I got a hot chocolate. YUM!  
I got to Anne really well and I really like her, I'm glad she is Seth's imprint!

"So," Anne said "What is the school like here?"

"It is like any other high school, filled with drama and peer pressure. Speaking of school, on our way back we should enroll you to our school"

"okay" Anne said smiling.

"Wait I noticed that I don't know your last name"

"oh," she said suprised. "I realized, I never gave it. It is Dawson, Anne Dawson."

"So, what are you doing in La push?" I asked.

"I was on business with my mom and I was outside alone and some wacko started chasing me." That must have been the vampire.

"Was he cute?" all vampires are gorgous, but devious. "He was okay, I've seen better, not that it matters 'cause I usually focus on personality." She said.

"Really?" I was shocked. Anne was so cute, I bet she had tons of guys around her.

"Yeah, who wants a cute guy that doesn't know the difference between listening and hearing!"

Wow Anne was so muture, and she is only 13!

"But," I said "I bet you get lots of guys"

"If you mean have I been asked out then yes" she smiled shyly. "but have you ever had a boyfriends?" I asked.

"No, all the guys who have ever asked me out were idotic! Living with four older brothers and getting to know there friends I know how guys work and all those  
guys who asked me out where either perves, players, or druggies." Anne shuddered.

"So, not one decent guy have asked you out?" She shook her head. WOW! I was so surprised.

"Well, I don't really believe in dating, so it doesn't really matter."

"WHAT??" I said. Seth's going to feel horrible. "WHY?"

"I'll tell you later, I don't like talking about it in public." she paused, "But I'll tell you that, of all the dates I've been on... they guy always seems to moves on before anything starts."

"OH." I said. I didn't want to push it, but I am happy she is trusting me.

We finished eating and shopped for about 4 more hours then went home!!

Seth's POV

Leah and Anne finally came back from there shopping trip at five. They came in bags full on each arm.

"Did you buy the whole entire mall?" I joked.

"No," Anne said. "but close enough" Anne laughed.

It took them 2 hours to put there clothes away!

Then, Mom called "Come on you guys dinner."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
That night I heard Leah and Anne talking. "Anne." Leah said "Remember you have to tell me." Tell her what?

"I know, I will......"Anne paused. "Later"

"Fine, just tell me when you are comfortable."

"Thanks" Anne replied.

Then left the room and Leah whispered 'SETH, WE NEED TO TALK!!'

'What' I whispered back

'It's Anne she does not date'

'HUH??? what's that supposed to mean?'

"Anne has this werid past, but she promised to tell me soon' Leah thought.

I wondering, if Anne would tell me.  
Anne was opening up to Leah, she is trusting LEAH!? Does she not trust me? Does she like Leah better?Maybe its a girl thing. Well, I never really got to know her,  
most of the things I know about Anne came from those myspace messages.

I promise to spend as much time with Anne as possible. I wonder if we will ever be together. I had to stop thinking like this it was making me depressed.  
Oh well, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
UGH! I woke up thinking about school starting soon!

'Leah' I said in a low voice 'we should get school supplies today.'

'Seth' She said back, 'It's 3 in the afternoon'

'what?' why did I sleep for so long? Patrol must really be getting to me.

'yeah, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you so Anne and I already went shopping. we got you your stuff too.'

I missed out time to be with Anne, 'there goes that promise' I mummbled

'then do something about it now' she said

'I'll do whatever I want.'

'Whatever' she replied.

After getting ready, I went down stairs and saw Anne sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey." she said, "You're finally up." she smiled, then turned her attension to the TV screen. I sat down on the couch watching with her, but I was acutally just focusing on her  
Then she turned looking for something and said "Seth" I jumped a little, I loved her voice, she continued "Where's Leah?"

"I don't know" I said knowing she was upstairs.

'here is you chance.' Leah said quietly from upstairs.

'thanks' I mumbled.

I looked at Anne and said "how's your ankle?" she looked at me and said "It's much better."

'I think we should go to Carlisle to check up on it" I said. Her heart beat went up. Her smile fell and then she faked a smile  
and said, "umm...I don't think that we need to, I mean , not anytime soon."

"Oh" I said. What was she hiding? She got up and walked toward the door saying "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll come with" I said getting up, she turned around and smiled. "you don't have to" she said

"I want to" she lightly blushed, " Plus, I wanna make sure you get any more injuries." I chuckled. I could barley see the blush through her tan skin. We walked out and went on a trail, through the woods.

"Anne" I said. " remember when you hit your ankle against the couch."

"Yeah" she replied.

"well you said not to take you to the hospital, why?" she didn't look at me immediatly and then she said, "I might as well tell you" she sighed.  
" you might have known, but I ran away from home and going to the hospital, they would ask for my name and call my parents"

She wouldn't look at me.

"Why would they call your parents? How would they know you ran away.?"

"My parents are well-known, they got they got the entire state of California looking for me. So, I ran to a small town where I am not likely to be found"

She still wouldn't look at me. My eyes were wide. I think I get her. When she lies she will look you straight in the eyes, but when she is telling the truth she won't even look at you.

"What are your parents known for?" I asked.

"My parents are natives and they are religious. So, they know the culture and not many natives know that anymore. The natives now are more modern."

"Why did you run?" I knew the answer, but maybe she would tell me more than what she told her friend. She stopped walking.

She turned around and looked me. "why don't you tell me?" she asked in a serious tone.

"What? What do you mean?" she couldn't know that I got into her myspace.

"I know you got into my myspace." That was weird it was like she read my mind. (A/N: no she does not read minds) She paused.

"why?" she said firmly.

"What are you talking about?" I said playing innocent.

"I opened my laptop and when I went to my Myspace, I was already logged in. So I checked the time that I logged on and asked Emily who was in that room  
at the time and she said you" She knew for some time now, but she didn't know what I did. Wait she does why else would she want me to answer my own question.

"Why?" she asked looking down, "Why do you care?" I had to tell her.

"umm..." I hesitated. "Why did you run?" I really don't want her to run away from me.

"UGH!" she groaned. "You're impossible!" she started turned away. " Am I getting an answer?"

I sighed. "Yes" I said softly, it was low enough that she able to hear. She turned and I kissed her. Her eyes went wide as I closed mine.

She broke the kiss and backed away a couple feet looking shocked. "Anne, I do care for you. Why I do?" I paused. "I don't know"

I hated lying to her, but if she knew the truth she would run.

"Seth," She said looking at me. "you could have asked me" she paused "no need to pull a James bond move?"

I stepped closer and gave her a hug and said "Anne, I like you a lot!"

"I like you too" she said tilting her head, smiling, of course.

I felt amazing, my heart was beating so fast. I leaned in and kissed her again, but this time she kissed me back.

It was incredible! Her hands went around my neck and my hands went around her waist. If only she knew the truth!

* * *

This took soooo much time but I hope you guys enjoyed  
it was so long because if I stopped in certain places it would be to short  
Welll..... i guess this is sorta short but not really REVIEW!!!!

**Kay so what do ya think please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE OFTEN I WILL UPDATE!!!!!  
OR ATLEAST HAVE LONGER REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Seth's POV

I was on the couch with, Anne. We were watching T.V. Her head was on my shoulder and my hand was around her. Leah came in saying, "So you guys, are like, officially together?" Anne nodded as I said "yup".

Leah walked out of the room rolling her eyes. Anne looked at me, with her big eyes, and said, "You never did tell me how much you know."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because," she said. "if you are missing anything I can fill you in."

"Just that you were engaged, and that your brothers and their friends helped you run away." I smiled at her.

"Yup, that's basically it, but don't you care that I was engaged."

"As long as you don't consider yourself engaged, I don't care" I said, and then I quickly said "You don't consider yourself engaged, right?"

"Yeah, I don't" she smiled. So I get why she won't tell me that he was a vampire, but why won't she tell me what he said?

************************************************************************  
After dinner I heard Leah talking to Anne. "You've got a lot of explaining to do!" Leah said mad. I heard them walk into Anne's room and they closed the door. "spill" Leah said.

"What?" Anne said sounding confused.

"Don't give me that bull; you know perfectly well, what." Leah sighed and continued. "Why are you with my brother?"  
What was Leah's problem? Can't she be happy for me?

"Because he likes me and I like him."

"But what happen to that 'I don't believe in dating' crap you gave me?"

"It's not crap, I really don't believe in dating!"

"Then what are you trying to do? Break my brother's heart?"  
I couldn't believe it. Leah was trying to protect me.  
"NO!" Anne said frantically. "I like Seth a lot" That made me happy. Anne sighed "I emailed my friend in California, asking her what I should do. She said I should do what would make me happy. Hence, this place" I could hear the sadness in her voice. Maybe Anne wouldn't run if I told her.

Leah broke the silence and said calmly "You still didn't tell me why you don't believe in dating" There was a pause before Anne answered.

"My parents raised me believing that love was not real. That dating was stupid. And the perfect guy is someone who can support a family. I thought this wouldn't matter because I would finish high school, I would go to college. I was wrong. A couple weeks ago, I was engaged to an awful guy," she paused. AWFUL is putting it lightly.

She continued. "It was an arranged marriage, which is code for; the bride has no say in the guy. So I ran. I thought that I didn't have to get married, that I could be an independent girl." She sighed

"That is what I thought I could be like, but I'm only 13. I'm in my second year of high school and now I have a new reason. I like Seth."

"Oh, Anne" I heard Leah said, "Why didn't you tell me before? Does Seth know?"

"Seth does know-"

"WHEN DID YOU TELL HIM?" Leah furiously interrupted.

"Technically, I never told him. He got on my computer and read my messages to my friend explaining this."

Leah gasped. "And you're not mad"

"He was only curious, plus he cares."

"so." Leah said "umm.....it weird talking about my brother, but rate how decent."

"Better than all those guys in California, I'll tell you that." Anne said laughing

"So you guys are together, still can't believe it."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Anne questioned.

"Oh!" Leah said surprised. 'I can't picture my lil bro with anyone." Anne laughed.

"Wait" Leah said. "So the day we found you..." she trailed off.

"Was the 7 hours before my wedding" Anne finished.

"That must have been quite a day."

"It was, and I'm glad it is over!" Anne paused, "Hey Leah, when does school start?"

"Um... its is Wednesday, so in 4 days. Why are so excited about school, anyways?" curiosity was in her voice.

"Because now I get to finish high school!!!" I knew there was a big smile on her face. Leah chuckled.

"Good night, Anne"

"'night, Leah." Anne replied  
**(A/N: so if you guys didn't get that, Seth was over hearing this, and if you didn't know that you missed that part!)**

I went to bed. I was about to fall asleep when something hit me, She said she likes me a lot. I knew there was a big goofy grin on my face, but I couldn't help it.  
I wanted Anne to know I was a werewolf, and I wanted to know she wouldn't be scared. She wouldn't run. I sighed. Would she still like me? I don't want to take the chance.

When I fell asleep, I dreamed about Anne and I together. I was telling her what I was, I was waiting calmly for her reaction. She looked up to me, she wasn't wearing her glasses.  
Her eyes looked bigger than usual. She reached out her hand, she rubbed my cheek gently. "Really," she said. "Are you really a ... Werewolf?" I closed my eyes and nodded, her hand was so soft.

She wasn't running, she sat there and said, "Why are so worried?" I was shocked, how could she still be here? "You're not running" I whispered. Right when I said that, she was gone.  
She left....gone. I started wandering the forest, in my wolf form, searching for the littlest trace of Anne. I couldn't, it was like she disappeared.

I was all alone now.

* * *

I woke up upset, yet happy. I am upset because of my dream- NIGHTMARE! I am happy because Anne is still here.  
I went down satires and saw Leah ans Anne on the couch, talking and laughing. They both had a cup of, what smelled like, hot chocolate in their hands. I went up to Anne and kissed her gently on the lips.

"SETH, please" Leah said, "We were talking." Anne giggled. I walked over to the kitchen and my way I said, "Just let me know when I can steal Anne away from you" I heard Anne laugh. She was adorable!

I went to get cereal, Cheerios. After that, I went to watch TV waiting for Leah to tell me when I could go and be with Anne. Atleast an hour a later, I heard Leah say "Seth, she's all yours" I was so excited, but Leah's choice of words me frown.

"Anne is not an item!" I said low to her. "Sorry" she replied,_ "_but I didn't mean it like that." I made my way over to Anne, as Leah got up I sat down. I smiled at Anne, as she looked down nervously. I reached out and rubbed my hand gently across her cheek.

I leaned in and kissed her lightly. I heard Leah gag in the background. I broke the kiss, turned to face Leah and said, "You don't have to stay here if you're act like that."  
She stuck out her tongue, like a little kid, and turned her attention to the TV in front of us. I shook my head turning back to Anne. She looked at me and smiled.

"Let's play 20 questions" I suggested.

"Sure, you start"

"Um...okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Maroon, you?"

"Green"

"What is your favorite animal?" She asked with an undescribable exprssion.

"Dogs." I said chuckling. "you?"

"Ummm....I don't know. It hard for me to chose, but birds"

"That's something you don't hear often"

"Enough about my opinions," She stated annoyed "Your turn" She was adorable when she took charge.

"what is your favorite type of food?"

"Hm...Italian, you?"

"Same" I said smiling. Anne was about to say something, but then Leah butt in.

"Are you guys done?"

"Leah I waited patiently for you. So your gonna have to do the same"

"Don't lecture me." she turned to Anne "Wanna go?"

"UH-UH" I answered for Anne, giving Leah the over-my-dead-body look.

Leah and I started bickering back and forth, until Anne got off the couch and went to her room. Leah and I stopped and stared.

"Is there something wrong?" Leah said low. "I don't know" I replied back, "I'm going to find out." I hadn't noticed a chime sound coming from  
Anne's room.

Leah and I stood at the door way of her room, and saw Anne on the bed with her cell phone to her ear. I heard a male's voice on the other end.  
He was speaking in a different language, but Anne was speaking in English. He spoke and Anne looked at me and said, "What is the address?"

I told her and she told him. Then the guy yelled something, Anne looked terrified, she bit her lip and said "Seth and Leah Clearwater."  
The man on the other end sounded very mad. "Really, it's not like that!" she sounded worried. "Are you sure?" She got of her bed and walked over to me  
with a frightened expression and handed me the phone "It's my brother. He wants to talk to you."

Now I was scared, one of Anne's over protective older brothers wants to talk to me. Oh yeah, I felt the pressure. Leah put a supportive hand on my shoulder.  
I took the phone from hand. Anne looked Just as worried as I was. I put the phone to me ear and said "Hello?"

"Yes," the male said speaking clear English "This is Ethan, Anne's eldest brother."

"Yes, and what can I do for you?" I said, trying to make a good impression.

"I hear my little sister is living with you?" He sounded tense.

"Yes, this is true."

"I am hoping that my little sister and you are not to attached."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"ROOMS. I am talking about rooms. She has her own room, right?" Oh, dear God, he thought I was sleeping with her.

"Yes, of course." I said sounding a little disturbed that he would ask that. So I continued "Her's is downstairs and mine is upstairs." Trying to give the hint that we were apart.

"Okay, well, I will be sending over things for Anne. Just telling you, incase you get packages."

"okay" I answered lamely

"And before you give Anne the phone. If I ever hear that you hurt my little sister, I swear, I will get everyone I know to come up there and personally kick your ass."  
Now I was terrified. "Do I make myself clear?" He asked I could just picture how serious his face would be."Yes, sir!" I replied. I handed the phone to Anne, a little traumatized from that...interesting conversation.

I walked out of the room, Anne talking to Ethan. Leah put her hand on my shoulder again, and said, "I'd be scared too" she walked away, going upstairs. I waited downstairs on the couch, about 5 minutes, Anne came over sat on the couch with me and said, "What did he say?" After I told her everything, she replied, "Oh, my, gosh. I am so sorry. My eldest brother is the worst. My other brothers are way better." I looked at her, I tried to imagine all her brothers together........I'd be dead right now.

"I'll take your word for it." she giggled. "Don't worry you won't have to meet them anythime soon." _But I will have to meet them_, I thought bitterly to myself.  
"Let's for get about this, 'kay" Anne said.

"Sure what do you want to do?"

"Can we watch a movie?" she looked hopeful. I was finally seeing the kid in her.

"Sure, which one do you want to watch?" I asked leading her to our cupbored of movies.

"um.." Anne said, "How about this one?" She pulled out Cars. Awww. She started laughing all of a sudden."What?" I looked at her curiosly.

"You actually have this movie?" she said taking out Blood and Chocolate.

I remember, Leah and I were in the video store, a couple years ago, when we saw that movies and Leah's friends said she had to see it,  
so we bought it.

"Do you want to watch it?"

"EWWWW...no" I wonder why. "I hate it." Well there's a simple answer.

"huh?" I said.

"Well, I've read the book and it was okay, but I got bored a lot. Then, I saw the movie and it was so different, so now I hate it."

So, it wasn't the werewolf theme she didn't like, it was the movie/book comparison.

"What did you think of the plot?" I asked curiously.

"It was okay, if your into the whole werewolf thing." she looked at me like, what is with the weird questions. So, I changed the subject.

"I was just wondering. Let's watch Cars." Once I put the DVD in, I asked, "Why do you like this movie?" She laughed.

"I don't like it, I love it. It so funny! My favorite is Mator." I loved seeing the kid within her. Throughout the movies I heard Anne's  
beautiful laugh.

After we watch Cars, Mom came home and made dinner. Anne and I set the table, as Leah helped Mom put the diner on the table.  
we all sat down and started eating. Then Mom said, "Are you guys ready for school?"

"Yeah," Leah replied for all of us.

"so, Anne how are you doing here?" My body stiffened. Oh, no! She is talking to Anne. Mom's bound to say something embarrassing.

"I'm fine" Anne took a sip of her water, "It's nice here, except for the rain." Mom gave her a puzzled look.

"Do you not like the rain?"

"I'm just not used to it, in Southern California it barely ever rained." Mom nodded and we continued our dinner. Thank God, Mom didn't say anything embarrassing.  
After dinner, Leah and Anne put there dishes in the sink and left to Leah's room, and started talking, again. Girls talk a lot.

It was my turn to do dishes. As I cleaned the dishes, Mom came up to me, "Anne seems nice, but she is so young." I sighed. "I know, Mom"  
Mom knew she was my imprint, that was the only was to convince Mom to let Anne stay. Since, she is my imprint, she is practically part of the family.

* * *

Seth's POV

I went to my room and got some sweat pants and a t-shirt. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. As the hot water ran done my body, I couldn't help but think about when I was going to tell Anne the truth. All these thought poured into my head about what might happen if I tell her and what will happen if I don't. Either way I didn't like it. I sighed. I finished and got out of the shower, put my clothes on and headed to my bedroom. I jumped on my bed landing on my stomach.

I looked over to my bedside and saw a picture of Mom, Dad, Leah and I, I missed Dad. I fell asleep looking at the picture. It was a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke to a small shriek. Well, I was half-asleep. Part of me wanted to know what happened, but the other part of me was just so tired. I heard my door open, then gently close.  
I heard soft footsteps heading toward me. I felt a cold hand on my arm.

"Seth?" It was Anne's voice. I jumped up. I sat up and saw Anne. She was wearing black sweats and a maroon spaghetti strap top. Wasn't she cold, her hands were freezing.

"Anne are you alright?" She looked different with her glasses off, but that wasn't it, she looked weaker. I heard the rain, it was raining hard. Then, I heard thunder, it must have been a storm. At the sound of thunder, Anne jumped putting her hands around me. She squeezed me, what seemed like, she was squeezing as hard as she could. She was really weak. She was scared of thunder.

"Anne, are you scared of thunder?"

"Mm" She grumbled.

"What?" I said chuckling.

"Yes" she said softly. I put my hand around her. Her back was practically exposed! No wonder her body is so cold.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Sure." I said putting her under the covers. Her hands were around my neck, and her head was on my chest. Every time she heard thunder she would hold on tighter.

Then, she finally said, "Seth, I'm never going to sleep like this."

What could I do to help? I thought to myself. I had an idea. I brought her closer to my face and kissed her softly. She kissed me back. Later, I felt Anne's body relax. I broke apart. Anne was about half asleep, her eyes partially awake. Wow, it actually worked! I rested my check gently against her head. I was scared that the littlest movement would wake her. I put my hands on her back. The storm slowed down.

I was about to fall asleep, when I felt this soft line that had a different texture on her back, it felt different compared to her skin around it. I slid my hands around and felt her braided hair, and felt the same soft line on the other side of her back. I put each hand on the lines. It took me some time, then I figured out what it was. I started shaking. They were scars, she had been deeply hurt. I had get away I couldn't hurt Anne. I got up quickly, waking Anne in the process. I was about to run out of the house when kissed me. I relaxed. I wasn't shaking anymore. She broke off.

"Yes, I have scars all over my body." she paused, "but the ones on my back are more of a birthmark." she look away "I'm flawed." I lifted up her chin, she looked right into my eyes, her eyes looked different, but it could have just been me.

"No, your perfect." I put my thumb on her chin, she winced. I had hurt her. I removed my thumb. I looked closely and saw a small bruise, I had bruised her, so easily. I felt like the most lowest creature ever. I had bruised the most beautiful angel.

"I fell out of my bed when I heard the thunder." she said as I let out a sigh of relief. I lightly kissed her bruise. I lied down on the bed. Anne put her arms around me, and lied there with her head on my chest. I smiled, but something made me frown.

"You said you have scars all over your body." Her body tensed. "You caught that." she sighed, "I get hurt a lot."

"How many scars?" I wondered how often she would get hurt.

"I have lost count." She whispered. I kissed her forehead.

"We'll talk in the morning."

"okay." she mumbled. I fell asleep. I dreamed about Anne. She was sitting, hugging her knees, crying. She was in a pitch black room. I went up running toward her, but a big fire wall stopped me. The fire wall surrounded Anne. I was going to go through it, thinking that my fast healing body would be effected, but as soon as I touched the fire it stung me. How did it burn me so easily? The fire was closing in around Anne. I was about to try again. I had to save Anne. My Anne. She looked up with her tear stained face an said,  
"It's okay, Seth. See you in 10 years." The fire wall closed up and I saw my Anne burn to death. My Anne was...gone.

I woke up. Anne was still sleeping on my chest. I gently put her head on the pillow and went downstairs. No one was downstairs. I got some water, I kept thinking about that dream.  
Why did she say, "See you in 10 years."? It was just a dream. Anne not going to die, I thought to myself. I thought about something different. Mom and Leah were sleeping.

I went back upstairs and saw Anne. She was still sleeping on my bed. I went onto my bed and wrapped my arms around her. She was cold. She stirred up a little. Her eyes fluttered a little, then she woke up.

"Seth," she said quietly.

"Yeah" I loved hearing her voice.

"Thanks for being here." She was so quiet. She smiled. I smiled back. Imagine, if her brothers were her, I would be dead. Anne sat up and looked around. I sat up too. What was she looking at? She was staring at the guitars, I had three hung up on my wall.

"You play guitar?"

"A little." I admitted. I got up and grabbed the acoustic guitar and brought it over to her. Anne smiled and said, "Cool!". Wow, the littlest things make her smile. She reached over and plucked one of the strings. Weird, it was out of tune. She had a confused expression on her face. She reached the knob on the top of the guitar and gave it a small turn. Then, she plucked she same string again. it was in tune. Did she play guitar?

"Do you play?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Not really, My brother's friend was a guitarist, so he taught me a little." It disturbed me, how many guys were around Anne. I handed her the guitar.

"Show me what you know!" I challenged. She put her head down. She took the guitar, her hand rested on the neck of the guitar. "Really?" She asked doubtfully. I nodded.  
She started to play a soft, light, tune. Wow, I have not heard that song. Did she compose it herself? She stopped in the middle.

"'kay" she said getting up, "I'm done." She put the guitar back, her back was to me. I saw her scars clearly. They started small, got wider by half an inch, then small again. They two scars were symmetrical, her braided hair fell between the scars. Anne turned around, "What?" she questioned from my expression.

"Y-your scars." I managed to say. She looked down. GOD, I should have said birthmark.

"Yeah, really big scars." I went over to her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." I wrapped my arms around her.  
"No, it's okay." she said faking a smile. "I mean, I was born with it." I didn't want her said so I changed the subject. "Come on, lets get some breakfast."

We walked out of the room that led to a hall that led to the stairs. Anne was on the 4th step down, when her brace slid, she was going to fall forward. I reached out and grabbed her from the waist before anything happened.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks." she mumbled. I picked her up bridal style**(A/N: That's what people seem to call it)**

"I'd feel better if I can carrying you, knowing that you won't get hurt." she sighed. "It's not my fault, it the stupid brace's fault" she paused, "I can barely walk." she mumbled.  
I chuckled. I put her down when we got to the kitchen.

"Do you want some ceral?"

"Yes, please."

I got out two bowels and we both ate cheerios. Leah came down 5 minuets later.

"'moring" Leah said yawning.

"Good moring." Anne replied. Leah got out some cheerios and sat with us.

"Oh," Leah said " We have to be at first beach by six."

"Oh yeah," I said, " The end of summer bonfire." Anne had a confused look on her face. "But doesn't school start on monday?"

"The bonfire is usually on a friday." I said "Oh"

The door bell rang. I looked at the time, 10:34. I walked to the door, when I opened the door I saw the Ups guys.

"I have a package for a," He looked at his clipboared and said, "Anne Dawson." "oh" I signed the clipboard. and he went back to his UPs car to get the package.  
He came back with a guitar case and left. I closed the door.

"Anne, your brother sent you a guitar?" I heard Anne shirek with excitment. She came into view, walking faster than she should and slipped. I caught her before she fell.

"Thanks" she mumbled. "I didn't think he'd acutally send it." She took the the guitar to his room. Leah and I walked into her room and she said, "You're freaking over a guitar?"

Anne sat on her bed an opening her guitar case. She squealed. "This isn't an ordinary guitar. It really old. I love it!" Anne took out the guitar. It looked new what did she mean old?

"That's does not look old." Leah said. "That's what you think." Anne said unhumanly low. I looked at Leah, she shrugged and looked back at Anne.

"That's because I keep it in good condition" She held up the guitar and smiled. She was so happy. Something caught Anne's eye. Leah went and sat on her bed. I stood at the door. Anne grabbed something, she held up a small package. She had a confused expression. She opened it.

"Oh, my contact." she giggled. She reached over to the side of her bed and held up her pink glasses case. "Atlest I don't have to wear these anymore." She looked in the small paskage and took out the contacts. She looked in again, reached in, and a red foled piece of paper. Anne's eyes grew wide, she was scared.

"Anne." I said coming toward her bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." her voice was frail. She put the guitar away and before closing it she put the red paper in it.

"So," she said changing the subject. "When are we leaving?" She had a fake smile on. She masked her feelings well, but I don't want her to.

"We leave around 5:30." Leah said. "We've got time."

I smiled and went to my room. What is with the secerts? Then again, I have my secerts too. I sat on my bed listening to my ipod. I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey." Anne said softly as she walked in. "Where are the towels?"

I got up." I'll get you one."

"Thanks." she said. I went to the laundry room and picked one towel from the clean pile. When I came back, I saw Anne holding the picture of my family. She smiled at it. She looked up.

"Sorry." Anne said as she put the picture down.

"No, it's okay."

"Is that your Dad?" She question.

"Yeah." I said lamly. It was hard talking about him.

"You have his eyes." she giggled.

"I know." There was a silence. "Here" I handed her the towel. "Thanks."she mumbled low. She left to the bathroom. I grabbed my ipod and went downstairs. I sat on the couch and listened to music, as Leah watched TV. I left the music drift to my subconscious. I put the ipod on shuffle.

_**(A/N: Randomly picked.)  
**__**  
Makes me wonder-Maroon 5  
**__  
I wake up with blood-shot eyes  
Struggled to memorize  
The way it felt between your thighs  
Pleasure that made you cry  
Feels so good to be bad  
Not worth the aftermath, after that  
After that  
Try to get you back_

_I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a f--- about you_

_Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to try  
(Yeah)  
So this is goodbye_

_God damn, my spinning head  
Decisions that made my bed  
Now I must lay in it  
And deal with things I left unsaid  
I want to dive into you  
Forget what you're going through  
I get behind, make your move  
Forget about the truth_

_I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a f--- about you_

_Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try (yeah)  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye_

_I've been here before  
One day I'll wake up  
And it won't hurt anymore  
You caught me in a lie  
I have no alibi  
The words you say don't have a meaning  
Cause..._

_I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a f--- about you and I...  
So this is goodbye_

_Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you,  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try, yeah  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry (Oh no)  
So this is goodbye (Oh no)  
So this is goodbye (oh no)  
Yeah, So this is goodbye (Oh no)  
Yeah, so this is goodbye (Oh no)  
So this is goodbye_

_**Enrique Iqleaias- Do you Know(ping pong song)**_

_(Whisper) Do you know?  
(Singing) Do you know? x2_

_Do you know what it feels like  
Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away  
(Do you know [x3])  
Do you know what it feels like  
To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed_

_Do you know, [x4]_

_Birds, flyin' south is a sign of changes,  
At least you can predict this every year  
Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly,  
I can't get her to speak.  
Maybe if I knew all the things that took to save us.  
I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me  
The look in your eyes don't say the same about me,  
I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give_

_Do you know what it feels like,  
Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away  
(Do you know [x3])  
Do you know what it feels like,  
To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed_

_Do you know [x4]_

_How can I love you? [x4]  
If you just don't talk to me, babes._

_I flow through my head,  
Is the question is she needing,  
Another side of a man I cannot be  
Looking at the last 3 years like I did,  
I could never see us ending like this.  
(Do you know)  
Seeing your face no more on my pillow,  
Is the scene I said never happened to me.  
(Do you know)  
But after this episode I now see,  
You could never tell how the next day life could be_

_Do you know what it feels like,  
Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away  
(Do you know [x3])  
Do you know what it feels like,  
To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed_

_Do you know, [x3]_

_Do you know what it feels like,  
Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away  
(Do you know [x3])  
Do you know what it feels like,  
To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed_

_Do you know, [x7]_

_[Do you know what it feels like,  
Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away  
(Do you know [x3])  
Do you know what it feels like,  
To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed_

_Do you know [x3]_

_Do you know what it feels like,  
Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away  
(Do you know how it feels)  
Do you know what it feels like,  
To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed_

_Do you know [x4]  
Do ya_

_Do you know [x4]  
Do ya_

_Do you know [x4]  
Do ya_

_**David Archuleta- Crush**_

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_**T**__**.I.- Whatever you Like**_

_I said you can have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you can have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah_

_Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you can have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you can have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night s-x so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you can go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you can go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah_

_Anytime you want to pick up the telephone  
You know it ain't nothin to drop a couple stacks on you  
Wanted you could get it my dear  
Five million dollar home, drop Bentley's I swear  
Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
if you want it I got it, go get it I buy it  
Tell 'em other broke niggas be quiet_

_Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you can have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you can have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you can go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you can go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah_

_Shawty you da hottest love the way you drop it  
Brain so good swore you went to college  
Hundred cant deposit, vacations hit the tropics  
Cause everybody know it ain't trickin if ya got it  
and you ain't never ever gotta go in yo wallet  
Long as I got rubberband banks in my pocket  
Five six, rides with rims and a body kit  
Ya ain't gotta downgrade you can get what I get  
My chick can have what she want  
And go in any store for any bag she want  
And know she ain't never had a man like that  
To buy you anything ya heart desire like that  
Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it I got it, go get it I buy it  
Tell 'em other broke niggas be quiet_

_Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you can have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you can have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you can go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you can go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah_

_I'm talkin' big boy rides  
And big boy ice  
Let me put this big boy in yo life  
The thang get so wet, it hit so right  
Let me put this big boy in yo life  
That's right  
Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it I got it, go get it I buy it  
Tell 'em other broke niggas be quiet_

_Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you can have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you can have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night s-x so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you can go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you can go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah_

**_Kanye West - Heartless  
_**_In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh... How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo  
Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
You need to watch the way you talkin' to me, yo  
I mean after all the things that we've been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me  
Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me  
And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend, well I got homies  
But in the end it's still so lonely_

_In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh... How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so Dr. Evil, you bringin' out a side of me that I dont know...  
I decided we weren't gon' speak so  
Why we up 3 A.M. on the phone  
Why does she be so mad at me fo'  
Homie I dont know, she's hot and cold  
I won't stop, won't mess my groove up  
'Cause I already know how this thing go  
You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months then you gon' see  
You'll never find nobody better than me_

_In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh... How could you be so heartless?_

_Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk  
Baby let's just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you  
So I got something new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies  
I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight  
Into the night...._

_In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh... How could you be so heartless_?

I heared Anne coming so I turned my ipod off and waited for her to came from her bedroom. She was all dressed up wearing a quarter  
sleeve maroon top with faded blue jeans and big black jacket. Was she going some where?

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"For a walk." she said putting on her sneakers. She turned and I saw the red folded paper in her back pocket. I opened my mouth to say something, but Leah said,"No, Seth."  
in a low voice so I could only hear.

"'kay. Be back soon." Leah said nonchalantly.

"I will," Anne replied. When I heard the door close, I turned to Leah, "What was that about?" She better have a good reason.

"She wants to be alone." she paused, "You'd have to be blind not to see that." I got up and went to the door. "Are you deaf?" Leah said angrily.

"I'm going to follow her." I said putting on my shoes. Leah groaned and mumbled, "Stalker." I rolled my eyes and went after Anne. I walked on the trail that Anne and I first walked on together.  
I caught her scent. She smelled of magnolias. I followed the scent as fast as I could without phasing. That's when I saw her, sitting on a rock in the middle of so many trees. I hid behind some that were close.

Anne reached for her back pocket and got out the red folded piece of paper. She looked at it and sighed sadly. She slowly opened it. She began to read it, and silent tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
I wanted to go over there, and wipe her tears and make her smile.

"Not again." She whispered, her expression was so wiped her tears away. It killed me to see her like this. She looked so hurt. I really want to read it and know what had made her so sad-so depressed. She put the red paper on her lap. and took off her jacket. She took out a pen shaped object and twisted it. It was a took out a lighter from her sock, and rolled it 'til the fire appered.  
She placed the flame under the knife.

After the knife became hot, Anne put the lighter back in her sock. She pulled the top left shoulder shirt down, it left her shoulder bare. She took the knife and...and....s...she CUT HERSELF!!! I was shocked! She did NOT look like the girl who would cut herself. Why....WHY??? What could be so bad that it would make her cut herself. I HAD to read that paper!

I brought my attention back to Anne. She twisted the knife so it looked like a pen and put it away. She took the red paper and pressed it against her cut. The paper soaked in the blood. She let out a labored breath, put on her jacket and stood up. She put the lighter in her sock. Anne held up the red paper. She threw it in the sky and said,"Find D."

D? WHO'S D? It better not be another guy! I watched Anne as Anne watched the paper flew higher and the wind blew it out of sight. Anne looked down and sighed. I wonder what she was thinking.....

Anne shook her head and looked up. She began to walk home. I ran back as fast as I could, again, without phasing. I went upstars and sat on my bed thinking of what just happened.

**A/N sorry i haven't been updating....got behind in school and my parents got mad!!!! So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
UPDATE SOON!!!!!**


End file.
